


Protection Detail

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee deliver a report on their latest assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Detail

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "carrots" & "wheelbarrow"

“DiNozzo, McGee—explain. Now.”

“Well, boss—”

“Don’t listen to McLiar, boss, he’s—”

“Quiet! DiNozzo first, then McGee.”

“Thank you, boss. I always knew you liked me best.”

“ _Talk_ , DiNozzo.”

“I—”

“Something relevant.”

“Oh. Yes, boss. So, Probie and I were on protection detail with Senator Maddox’s wife, while you had him and the SecNav at that meeting— nice lady, Gibbs, makes a mean strawberry rhubarb— but she insisted on going out to weed her garden. Don’t worry, I checked the perimeter before I let her go out, and—”

“More relevant, DiNozzo.”

“Right, boss. McGee was helping Mrs. Maddox with her potting soil while I walked a patrol route—”

“I carried bags of dirt while Tony stood around doing nothing.”

“Wait your turn, McGee. And get to the point, DiNozzo.”

“Yes, boss. Approximately twenty minutes after we exited the residence, I spotted a disturbance in the surrounding woods. I drew my weapon and pursued the suspect, leaving Special Agent McGee to guard Mrs. Maddox. I confronted the suspect, out of range of Mrs. Maddox, whereupon I determined that he was not, in fact, a suspect, but an uninvolved party.”

“It was Mrs. Maddox’s next-door neighbor, sneaking over to sabotage her prize-winning carrots.”

“Mr. Wellam admitted to his intentions and returned to his own residence without incident.”

“Well, except for the incident where you tripped over the wheelbarrow on the way back.”

“You agreed not to mention that, Probie.”

“I agreed to no such thing, Tony.

“Boss…”

“Mrs. Maddox already told me what ‘nice young men’ my agents were and that I could assign them to her protection detail anytime.”

“Really? Will she make us pie again?”

“File your reports, DiNozzo.”

“Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
